


Шерлок Холмс и философский камень

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Dumbledore, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Professor John Watson, Professor Sherlock Holmes, first year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: В школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс приезжает новый преподаватель защиты от темных искусств - профессор Джон Уотсон. Профессор зельеварения Шерлок Холмс очень заинтригован знакомством с ним...Предупреждение: ОЧЕНЬ вольная трактовка событий в Хогвартсе и в мире магии, истории пошла вообще не так!Предупреждение 2: присутствует Дамбигад.





	Шерлок Холмс и философский камень

Последний день лета выдался небывало жарким, чем разрушил все надежды Джона Уотсона на пасмурную английскую погоду. Ему пришлось порядком пройти от остановки хогвартс-экспресса, прихрамывая на левую ногу, пока не появился провожатый — косматого вида полувеликан Хагрид в повозке, запряженной фестралами. Джон не без удовольствия забрался в неё и весь остаток пути растирал сведенное бедро.

Впрочем, в замке оказалось гораздо прохладнее, а разговор с директором Хогвартса занял всего три минуты — ровно столько ему понадобилось, чтобы отдать багаж домовым эльфам, поведать, где находятся комнаты преподавателей, скормить лимонную дольку с чаем и пожелать удачи.

В общем, из кабинета директора Джон вышел, по-прежнему опираясь на трость, но без чемодана. Это обстоятельство его очень порадовало, поскольку, если верить директору, до выделенной комнаты нужно было пройти пять пролетов и один очень длинный коридор. Джон вежливо поздоровался с дамами и джентльменами на портретах и с любопытством разглядывал старинный и пока ещё пустой замок, когда внезапно почувствовал, будто стайка муравьев попыталась пробраться под череп. Он резко затормозил и выхватил волшебную палочку.

— Кто здесь? Покажись! — настороженно потребовал Джон.

Поскольку никто не ответил, он, озираясь, сделал ещё несколько шагов и, завернув за угол, увидел сидящего на верхней ступеньке лестницы колдуна. Не больше тридцати лет на вид, с тёмными кудрявыми волосами и серо-голубыми глазами, одетого в маггловский черный костюм с белой рубашкой и роскошную черную мантию, чрезвычайно художественно покрывавшую ступеньки. Он прислонился к перилам лестницы, палочку не доставал и, склонив голову набок, с нескрываемым любопытством смотрел на Джона.

— Мне показалось, или ты попытался применить ко мне беспалочковую легиллименцию? — хмуро поинтересовался Джон, остановившись. 

Палочку он опустил, но убирать пока не стал.

— Мне показалось, или ты природный окклюмент? — низким голосом в тон ему ответил незнакомец.

— Допустим, не природный.

— Не может быть.

— …Хотя у всей моей родни действительно была склонность к этой науке. Джон Уотсон. Ваш новый профессор защиты от темных искусств. Ты, как я понимаю, тоже здесь преподаешь?

— Шерлок Холмс, профессор зельеварения, — ровным тоном ответствовал тот. — Австралия или Новая Зеландия?

— Что?

— Ты прибыл из Австралии или Новой Зеландии?

Джон удивленно моргнул.

— Ты ведь не смог залезть мне в голову.

— Пока не смог, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— Тогда откуда об Австралии узнал?

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся и прищурился.

— Я знаю, что ты целитель, хотя тебе пришлось изрядно повоевать. Тебя ранили маггловским оружием в плечо, скорее всего — огнестрельным, и ты получил проклятие, от которого не можешь избавиться. Из-за него ты хромаешь. Ты участвовал во Второй океанической войне и лез в самое пекло, а когда потерял почти всех друзей и родных, решил попытать счастья в другой стране. Так ты оказался здесь.

— Почти всех?

— У тебя остался брат или сестра. 

— Сестра… Но как ты?

— На твоих ботинках виден край эмблемы. Это флаг, но флаги Австралии и Новой Зеландии похожи, поэтому я не смог сказать наверняка, — скороговоркой начал объяснять Шерлок. — Ты хромаешь и нервно почесываешь плечо. Складок от рюкзака на куртке нет, значит, ты его не натер. Ранение, это очевидно. В океанической войне участвовали криминальные банды из магглов, скорее всего, тебе досталось от них. На то, что ты целитель, указывает запах зелья для дальних путешествий по каминной сети. Его дают врачам клиники, а не больным. Итак, целитель, участник войны, взялся за должность профессора ЗОТИ. Если б тебя что-то держало в Австралии, ты бы остался там — сантименты. Но ты здесь, значит, там тебя никто не ждет. Кроме сестры, подарившей тебе рунический браслет. Руны на нём указывают на применение семейной магии. Так что ты прав.

— В чем я прав?

— Чтобы получить информацию, необязательно лезть магу в голову.

Повисла пауза.

— Это было потрясающе, — сдержанно произнес Джон.

— Думаешь?

— Удивительно. Совершенно удивительно.

— Обычно люди говорят не так.

— Что обычно говорят люди?

— Профессор, вы за это ответите! Я пожалуюсь своему отцу.

Джон прыснул. Затем улыбнулся Шерлок. И уже секунду спустя смеялись оба. Шерлок всё же соизволил подняться со ступеньки и протянуть Джону руку, которую тот, убрав волшебную палочку, охотно пожал.

— Что ж, вы случаем не проводите меня до комнаты, профессор Холмс? — отсмеявшись, спросил Джон.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — поморщился тот. — Идём, они у нас соседние. Кстати, у тебя интересный ментальный щит. Пустишь за него? Хочу рассмотреть поближе.

— Э-э, вообще-то я обычно никого не пускаю. 

— Джон, — просяще заглянул ему в глаза Шерлок, спускаясь рядом по ступенькам лестницы.

— На дорогу смотри, — проворчал Джон. — Так и шею свернуть недолго.

— Пожалуйста.

— Нет, Шерлок, извини.

— Ты не пожалеешь.

Джон вздохнул.

— Ты можешь попытаться. Сам я ничего делать не буду, но если тебе удастся — посмотришь.

— Идёт! — просиял Шерлок.

— И ты расскажешь мне о своей стране. Говорят, у вас тут тоже была неслабая заварушка? 

— Можно и так сказать, — пожал плечами Шерлок, поворачиваясь лицом к ступенькам. — Если кратко: в первую войну мага по имени Геллерт Гриндевальд победил маг Альбус Дамблдор. Это было полвека назад. Затем Дамблдор стал директором Хогвартса и постепенно понял, что его прошлые заслуги забываются. Тогда он решил вырастить себе нового врага — черного мага из ученика Хогвартса Тома Риддла. Когда тот выпустился из школы, Дамблдор стал распускать слухи, что Том Риддл якобы превратился в нового Темного Лорда и собирает армию Пожирателей смерти. Однако другой выпускник Хогвартса, как раз ставший здесь профессором зельеварения, Северус Снейп, рассказал об этом Тому Риддлу и другим его и своим друзьям. Был крупный скандал в газетах, Дамблдору пришлось оправдываться. Попутно всплыли его старые письма, из которых все узнали, что он с самого начала планировал захват власти, убийство грязнокровок вместе с Гриндевальдом, но они не поделили, кто потом станет министром магии, поэтому Дамблдор объявил его своим врагом. Выяснилось также, что Дамблдор виновен в смерти своей сестры-маггла, за что Визенгамот приговорил его к заключению на двадцать лет. Сейчас он в Азкабане.

— А что Том Риддл? — полюбопытствовал Джон.

— Он наш министр магии. Уже давно. Периодически приезжает в Хогвартс, проводит занятия со старшими курсами по всяким древним проклятиям. Кстати, тебе будет интересно, можешь сходить послушать.

— Ну, что стало с Северусом Снейпом — я знаю…

— Ещё бы ты не знал, — понимающе хмыкнул Шерлок. — Уложились с разговором в три минуты?

— Угу. Только я не понял: зачем он мне сунул лимонную дольку? Чай-то был неплох, но мармелад ну очень приторный.

— Вообще, я не должен об этом говорить… — заговорщически понизил голос Шерлок, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Но в чае была сыворотка правды.

— На меня не действует сыворотка правды.

— В этом он и хотел убедиться. А долька — чтобы ты об этом даже не подумал. Редкая гадость, ты прав.

Джон на секунду застыл.

— Вот же ж! — раздосадовано всплеснул он руками. — Я и правда не подумал… Постой, но это запрещено!

— Ты преподаватель ЗОТИ, Джон. На этой должности не существует слова «запрещено». Пришли!

Остановившись перед портретом с дамой в роскошном серебристом одеянии, Шерлок почтительно поклонился ей.

— Леди Тёрнер.

— О, Шерлок! Я же тебя просила, дорогой: просто Элен. 

— Прошу прощения, — извинился Шерлок и, чуть повернув голову, шепнул Джону: — Леди Тёрнер постоянно ходит на портрет к леди Хадсон, который закрывает вход в мою комнату. Они обе знают больше двух тысяч изумительных ядов на двоих. Я пока выяснил три сотни.

— Понял, — подобравшись, кивнул Джон.

— Леди Тёрнер, это Джон Уотсон, наш новый профессор защиты от тёмных искусств.

— Мадам, — почтительно склонился перед ней Джон.

— А он хорошенький, — окинув его оценивающим взглядом, довольно отметила Элен. — Только хромает от проклятия. Шерлок, ты же займёшься им?

— Разумеется, — легко кивнул Шерлок.

— Постой, — тут же повернулся к нему Джон. — Но его нельзя снять. В принципе нельзя.

— Ты попал в школу, где работают два лучших зельевара столетия, Джон, — самодовольно изрёк Шерлок и покровительственно похлопал его по плечу. — Решим мы твою проблему. Иди, разбирай вещи, мне надо доварить зелья для лазарета. Встретимся часа через три у озера. 

— Ладно. Спасибо, что проводил, — пожал ему руку Джон.

— Директор заставил, — пожал плечами Шерлок и, эффектно развернувшись так, что мантия вздулась на манер крыльев летучей мыши, гордо проследовал дальше по коридору подземелья.  
*** 

За портретом леди Тёрнер Джон обнаружил очень уютные апартаменты: просторную гостиную, оформленную в тёплых коричневых тонах, с камином, двумя кожаными креслами, диваном, письменным столом с множеством ящичков, тремя стульями и книжным шкафом, в котором, судя по корешкам, была собрана исключительно разнообразная литература — учебники, журналы с научными исследованиями и британская классика. В центре комнаты на узорчатом ковре стоял чемодан Джона, и стоило лишь сделать шаг к нему, как из воздуха появился домовой эльф.

— Сэр, меня зовут Кимми, — поклонился он.

— Здравствуй, Кимми, — доброжелательно кивнул Джон, с интересом разглядывая его синий клетчатый костюмчик — простой, но из добротной ткани и с вышитым гербом Хогвартса на кармашке на груди.

— Кимми может положить вещи в шкаф в вашей спальне, сэр. Положить и повесить. Вам будет удобно, сэр.

— Почему Кимми до сих пор этого не сделал? — удивился Джон.

— На ваших вещах заклятия, сэр, — нервно подергал себя за штанину Кимми. — Кимми может их обойти, но побоялся, что вы можете рассердиться, сэр. 

— Что ж… и правда. Нет, Кимми, я не возражаю. Давай.

— Будет сделано, сэр!

Домовик щелкнул пальцами, и в ту же секунду на столе появились письменные принадлежности Джона — перья, чернильница, свитки пергамента, толстая записная книжка в кожаном переплете. На полках шкафа добавилось книг по целительству и ЗОТИ. Джон похромал в спальню — тоже довольно уютную, с толстым синим ковром на полу, широкой кроватью с двумя подушками и вышитым бежево-коричневым покрывалом — и там распахнул дверцы высокого шкафа. Все вещи оказались аккуратно разложены по полкам, а у тех, что домовик устроил на вешалках, исчезли все складки.

— Отличная работа, Кимми! — похвалил Джон, поворачиваясь к замершему на пороге спальни домовику. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — бодро отозвался тот. — Из вашей гостиной дверь справа ведет в ванную, но я бы посоветовал вам преподавательскую ванную на втором этаже, она больше и лучше. А за дверью слева ваш кабинет. В него есть дверь и из коридора. 

— Вот как? Прекрасно.

— Ужин сегодня в восемь, сэр. Обед уже прошел, но Кимми может принести вам поесть.

— Пожалуй, не стоит, Кимми, — покачал головой Джон. — А хотя… Собери корзинку с какой-нибудь выпечкой для пикника и принеси через три часа. 

— Я принесу, сэр!

— Можешь быть свободен.

Поклонившись, домовик щёлкнул пальцами и растворился в воздухе. Джон глубоко вздохнул. Пока что ему решительно нравилось всё, что происходило. Война в Океании закончилась месяц назад, однако за эти четыре недели он успел соскучиться по переменам, потому и откликнулся на вакансию в международном магическом вестнике и связался с директором Снейпом. Преподавать, конечно, прежде не доводилось, но зато от детей можно было ждать разнообразия каждый день. 

Покосившись на кровать, Джон всё же решил сперва сделать запись в дневнике: в конце концов, он пообещал это своему коллеге-целителю Майку Стэмфорду, увлеченному маггловскими способами лечения, и не сомневался, что Майк непременно свяжется с ним через камин и попросит показать дневник. К тому же, впервые за всё время ему действительно было о чём написать.  
*** 

Отведённые Шерлоком три часа пролетели быстро. Подхватив принесённую домовиком корзинку с едой, Джон вышел из замка и направился к озеру. Шерлока он увидел ещё издали, на берегу. Джон дохромал до большого раскидистого дерева и остановился.

— Джон, — поприветствовал его Шерлок, сидя на коленях и аккуратно обрывая пинцетом сиреневые лепестки с цветка в плоскую черную коробочку. На этот раз он был без мантии и пиджака, в одних брюках, рубашке и в пижонских начищенных туфлях.

— Да, привет. Я тут взял поесть…

— Тогда не трать время и ешь. Я почти закончил.

Потоптавшись на месте, Джон прислонил трость к дереву, после чего опустился на траву и вынул из корзинки коробку с булочками и две бутылки апельсинового сока. Тем временем, оторвав последний лепесток, Шерлок огляделся и, не увидев ничего более примечательного, сунул коробочку с пинцетом в карман брюк. Он подошёл к Джону и опустился рядом с ним на траву.

— Как зелья для лазарета? — полюбопытствовал Джон, протягивая булочку с соком.

— Как всегда, — пожал плечами Шерлок, принимая еду. — Скучно. Уныло. Банально. Скоро начнутся простуды и отравления. Интересные случаи — большая редкость. 

— Что ты считаешь интересным?

— Неожиданный результат неправильно сваренного зелья. К примеру. У старших курсов такое бывает, когда они попадают в Запретную секцию и начинают тайком играться с Амортенцией или вариантами сыворотки правды. Эти идиоты практически всегда ошибаются либо в пропорциях, либо в ходе работы.

— Когда я попытался сварить Амортенцию в школе, у моей подружки выросла вторая грудь, — с улыбкой поделился Джон.

— Потому что ты тоже идиот, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Как можно было добавить пять толчёных змеиных зубов вместо четырёх?

— Ну, знаешь… Я был только на четвёртом курсе вообще-то.

— И это оправдывает твоё неумение считать до пяти? Серьёзно, Джон?

— Туше, — поднял руки Джон, сдаваясь. — Да, я ошибся. Но… результат того стоил. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Даже не собираюсь понимать, — брезгливо поморщился Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди. — Неучи, не способные на нормальный любовный напиток…

— Эй! Это было давно. Можно подумать, ты в зельях никогда не ошибался.

Шерлок возмутился до глубины души.

— Я?! Джон, все мои ошибки были исключительно в рамках экспериментов. Я проверял новые рецепты, я улучшал старые. Но чтобы ошибиться, готовя такое примитивное зелье, как Амортенция, да ещё и по учебнику… 

— Стоп-стоп! Я понял, гений, — попытался остановить его Джон. — Просто это не всем дано.

— Просто некоторые не умеют считать.

— Шерлок.

От расстройства Шерлок выпил сразу половину бутылочки с соком и отобрал у Джона его булочку.

— У тебя, вообще-то, в руке такая же, — заметил Джон и, не дождавшись ответа, пожал плечами и вынул из коробки ещё одну булочку. — Что ж, завтра приедут студенты.

— Приедут. 

Прожевав выпечку, Шерлок допил сок и, оттряхнув крошки с рук и колен, решительно повернулся к Джону.

— Что? — мгновение спустя поинтересовался тот, заинтригованный пристальным взглядом.

— Пока они не приехали, есть одно дело.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Джон, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы помочь мне добыть философский камень?

— Философский камень?

— Да. У меня есть кое-какие идеи для опытов, я хочу использовать его.

— Постой. А разве философский камень в Хогвартсе? Я вроде читал, что он у Николаса Фламеля.

— Был у Николаса Фламеля. Но у него возникли какие-то проблемы, так что он передал его на хранение в Хогвартс. Камень сейчас лежит на третьем этаже в коридоре под люком. Завтра директор с профессорами МакГонагалл и Флитвиком обновят там ловушки для выпускников, так что нам нужно поторопиться.

— Что за ловушки для выпускников?

— Перед тем, как сдавать ЖАБА, каждый семикурсник должен пройти выпускной тест. Это полоса препятствий, на которой проверяют знания по ЗОТИ, зельям, заклинаниям и трансфигурации. Если не дойдешь до конца, тебя могут отчислить до экзаменов.

— Сурово.

— Не особо. Попыток бывает несколько, так что можно подтянуть знания и пройти. 

— Понял. Но до выпуска же еще почти год?

— Семикурсники ходят туда тренироваться. Им показывают, правда, лишь часть полосы препятствий, так что до тайника с камнем они не дойдут. Но сейчас… — Шерлок понизил голос. — Сейчас ловушек там ещё нет, Джон. И мы можем дойти до камня без всяких проблем.

Повисла пауза. Моргнув, Джон с трудом отвлёкся от Шерлока и всё же смог собраться с мыслями.

— Постой, а это не тот коридор на третьем этаже, в который мне ходить запрещено? Директор давал подписать приложение к контракту, он ещё заставил его прочитать. И там было о зонах Запретного леса, Северной башне и… да, точно, о коридоре на третьем этаже.

— Джо-он! — раздосадовано простонал Шерлок.

— Шерлок, там было написано, что это основание для разрыва контракта.

— Да ладно тебе! — махнул рукой Шерлок. — Кто тебя уволит накануне учебного года? Директор рассказывал про других кандидатов, они полные идиоты. Ты хотя бы не настолько.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. К тому же мы пойдём ночью, никто не узнает.

— Правда? — скептически поморщился Джон. — Никто не вспомнит про философский камень?

— Ну, вспомнят, возможно… потом… Да какая разница! — Шерлок придвинулся к Джону совсем близко, умоляюще глядя в глаза, и сказал, выделяя каждое слово: — Джон, я предлагаю тебе приключение. Первое настоящее приключение в твоей унылой жизни последних четырёх недель.

— Шерлок… — слегка нервно сглотнул Джон.

— Приключение, Джон. Это может быть опасно.

В тишине стало слышно, как в озере плещется гигантский кальмар, а ветер шелестит листьями. 

— Я…

— Опасно, Джон.

— Я в деле, — сдался тот.

— Прекрасно! — хлопнул в ладоши Шерлок и мигом поднялся с травы. — А теперь вставай и пошли. Нужно до ужина разобраться с твоей ногой.

— Сомневаюсь, что из этого что-то выйдет… — собрав бутылочки и коробку в корзинку, Джон тоже встал. — Но ты можешь попытаться.  
*** 

Кабинет Шерлока Холмса являл собой, на взгляд Джона, примечательное зрелище. Значительную его часть занимала лаборатория: столы с котлами, большие стеллажи и шкафчики с разнообразными ингредиентами для зелий, банки со странной заспиртованной мерзостью. Кроме того, повсюду на ковре валялись клочки пергамента с какими-то описаниями и формулами, а одну стену занимали прикрепленные к ней листы с записями от руки и вырезки из журналов. Впрочем, примерно треть комнаты содержалась в идеальном порядке: здесь стояли чёрный письменный стол со стопкой чистого пергамента, чернильницей и двумя перьями, кожаное глубокое кресло за ним и два стула перед ним — по-видимому, предназначавшиеся для учеников. Ещё два кресла стояли у зажженного камина, а между ними был круглый столик с двумя стаканами и графином с чем-то подозрительно похожим на огневиски. 

— У тебя нет домового эльфа? — полюбопытствовал Джон, осмотревшись, и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Шерлока кивнул в сторону обрывков пергамента на полу.

— А, это. Нет, я запрещаю их убирать. Там может оказаться что-то ценное.

Взмахнув рукой, Шерлок зажег все свечи в этой комнате без окон, явно посчитав, что света от камина недостаточно. И принялся закатывать рукава белой рубашки.

— Так. Ладно, — переложив трость в левую руку, Джон оперся на неё. — А что делать мне? 

— Раздевайся.

— Прости, что?

— Снимай штаны и садись вон в то кресло.

— Шерлок?

— Нужно осмотреть твою ногу, — равнодушно пояснил Шерлок. — Чтобы лучше понять, с чем мне работать, — и так как Джон не сдвинулся с места, добавил: — В чём дело?

— Э-э…

— Джон, ты же целитель. Я не понимаю: чего ты ждёшь?

Осознав, что ничего большего от Шерлока не добиться, Джон похромал к креслу и, прислонив трость к нему, принялся снимать брюки.

— Предупреждаю, зрелище не особо приятное, — сказал он.

— Вряд ли ты сможешь меня чем-то удивить, — скептически хмыкнул Шерлок, подходя ближе.

— Ну… ты сам попросил.

Бросив брюки на второе кресло, Джон опустился в первое и попытался максимально расслабиться в нём. Тем временем Шерлок принёс стул, сел и склонился над безобразным шрамом на бедре. Он тянулся от колена вверх, практически до пояса, и выглядел так, словно какое-то животное пожевало и выплюнуло ногу. 

— Как долго он у тебя? — деловито уточнил Шерлок и, к удивлению Джона, вынул из кармана брюк лупу и стал изучать шрам уже через неё.

— Уже полгода. 

— Заклинания? Зелья?

— Всё, что было в Стандартной и Продвинутой книгах целителя. Бесполезно. А Обезболивающее заклятие и Заклятие расслабления на меня давно не действуют.

Шерлок выпрямился и почесал лупой в затылке.

— Ну что, никаких идей? — сочувственно спросил Джон.

— Семь. Навскидку.

— Семь?

— Возможно, появится больше. Только это займёт время, Джон, пока я смогу сварить зелье, способное полностью избавить от проклятия.

— Ты всерьёз считаешь, что от него можно избавиться? — не смея поверить, уточнил Джон.

— Не сомневаюсь, что можно, — Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом и широко улыбнулся. — Спасибо за отличную загадку. О, это просто подарок!

Он хлопнул в ладоши и в следующую секунду возмущенно вскочил со стула — Джон беспалочковой магией вылил на него ведро ледяной воды.

— Джон! — Шерлок ошарашено воззрился на свои вымокшие до нитки рубашку и брюки.

Джон невинно улыбнулся.

— Прости, Шерлок. Я обычно нервно реагирую, когда кого-то радует моё ранение. Ничего личного.

Хмуро засопев, Шерлок вынул из-за пояса волшебную палочку и высушил себя заклинанием. После этого, поджав губы, гордо задрал подбородок и направился к столу с ближайшим чистым котлом.

— Я пока сварю тебе улучшенный вариант Болеутоляющего зелья, — ровным тоном сообщил он. — Чтобы ты мог ходить не хромая. И начну работать над первым вариантом антидота. 

— Спасибо.

— Но я не обещаю… — вдруг коварно ухмыльнулся Шерлок, — что оно будет приятным на вкус.

И наколдовал огонь под котлом.  
*** 

Повлиял ли на то избыток впечатлений или же сказалась усталость от путешествия из одной части света в другую, но Джон сам не заметил как уснул. Ему было удивительно тепло, уютно, а главное — ничего не снилось, что после ночей кошмаров о войне оказалось очень кстати. Он не видел понимающую улыбку на лице Шерлока, изредка поглядывающего на него, когда это позволяла работа над зельем. 

Джон проснулся от стука в дверь и, сонно моргая, увидел на пороге кабинета Северуса Снейпа.

— Господин директор, — поприветствовал его он, попытавшись выпрямиться, и растерянно посмотрел на свои голые ноги. — Прошу прощения, что я…

— Не трудитесь, — взмахом руки остановил его Снейп. — Вас не было за ужином, на котором я намеревался представить вас другим профессорам, о чем профессору Холмсу... — Снейп повернулся к нему, склонившемуся над котлом, — безусловно, известно.

— Он устал, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Я решил его не будить.

— Или же что это отличный повод самому избежать ужина. Профессор Холмс, что именно говорила мадам Помфри о режиме вашего питания?

— Ничего особенного, — едва слышно буркнул Шерлок и сосредоточился на нарезке полыни.

— А что она говорила? — не сумел сдержать любопытство Джон и тут же добавил: — О, извините.

Снейп смерил его задумчивым взглядом, словно решая, можно ли записать в союзники, и едва заметно кивнул, признавая право задавать вопросы.

— К вашему сведению, профессор Уотсон, профессор Холмс провёл большую часть этого лета в Больничном крыле из-за развившейся зависимости от аналогов Питательного зелья. Его организм перестал усваивать нормальную пищу. Совершенно.

— Шерлок? — встревожено посмотрел на него Джон. — Это же очень опасно. Все ведь знают, что…

— Не тебе говорить мне об опасности, Джон! — рявкнул Шерлок и тут же отступил на шаг, чувствуя, как от злости задрожали руки. 

Две секунды понаблюдав за ним, Снейп молча подошёл к столу, заглянул в котёл, развернул к себе доску с полынью и быстро дорезал корень, после чего высыпал его в основу. 

— Я должен сказать вам, директор, — чтобы разрядить обстановку, начал Джон, — Шерлок всё же не совсем голоден. Мы вместе ели булочки с апельсиновым соком четыре часа назад.

— Рад это слышать, профессор Уотсон, — сдержанно ответил Снейп. — Профессор Холмс, вы в состоянии продолжить работу?

— Да. Да, вполне.

Успокоившись, Шерлок приблизился к столу и, взяв длинную ложку, принялся помешивать серо-зелёное зелье. Снейп же отошёл к стулу, который Шерлок оставил возле кресла, и, сев на него, стал бесцеремонно разглядывать шрам на бедре у Джона.

— Что ж, чего-то подобного я ожидал. Варианты? — спросил он, повернув голову к Шерлоку.

— Семь на стене.

Снейп подошёл к стене, где — как с удивлением обнаружил Джон — за время его сна явно добавилось бумаг с записями. А ещё Джону показалось, что он в этой комнате явно лишний, а эти два сосредоточенных типа легко обошлись бы без него. 

— Советую начать с третьего, — заявил Снейп, ознакомившись со всеми записями. — Проверим реакцию на белладонну. Потом — пятый.

— Господин директор, — откашлялся Джон. — А вы… тоже будете принимать в этом участие?

Изобразив удивление, Снейп оглянулся на него.

— У профессора Холмса достаточно мозгов, чтобы справиться с вашим проклятием самому, профессор Уотсон, — медленно произнёс он. — Однако я буду наблюдать и, вероятно, давать кое-какие рекомендации.

— Почему? — прищурился Джон.

— Потому что мне тоже интересно, — неожиданно признался Снейп и, едва заметно усмехнувшись на неприкрытое изумление Джона, вновь принял важно-серьёзный вид. — Не засиживайтесь допоздна, господа. Завтра сложный день.

Сообщив это, он подошёл к камину, взял из глиняного горшка горсть летучего пороха и, произнеся «Кабинет директора», шагнул в огонь.

Джон перевёл взгляд на Шерлока.

— Не отвлекай меня ещё часа два, — тут же откликнулся тот. — Потом выпьешь зелье, и мы пойдём за камнем.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Не отвлекай, — повторил Шерлок.

Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как вновь расслабиться, наблюдая за ним.  
*** 

Профессор Холмс, по мнению Джона Уотсона, оказался в высшей степени мстительным и злопамятным существом. По крайней мере, приготовленное им зелье вышло на вкус столь отвратительным, что Джон кашлял добрых три минуты, а затем ещё столько же боролся с тошнотой.

— Шерлок… — стерев выступившие от кашля слёзы, простонал он.

— Оно уже должно было начать действовать, — невозмутимо произнёс Шерлок. — Попробуй встать.

— В жизни не пробовал ничего более мерзкого!

— Сожалею, — заявил Шерлок тоном, ясно свидетельствующим, что никто тут ни капельки не сожалеет.

Мрачно посмотрев на него, Джон всё же поднялся с кресла и замер, пытаясь почувствовать давно привычную, фоновую боль в ноге. Это не удалось. Тогда он сделал шаг… ещё один… и растерянно повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Работает!

— Ну разумеется, — самодовольно изрёк тот. — Надевай штаны и идём. Не хочется провозиться всю ночь.

— Сейчас.

Всё ещё не веря своему счастью, Джон поспешно натянул брюки, зашнуровал ботинки и, выпрямившись, с признательностью улыбнулся Шерлоку.

— Я готов.

— Хорошо. Желательно не попасться никому на глаза, — напомнил Шерлок, первым выходя в коридор. — Правда, нам повезло: пока студентов нет, патрули по школе тоже не ходят. Однако, если нас заметит Филч, он может рассказать директору.

— А Филч — это?.. — полюбопытствовал Джон, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Это удавалось не особо легко, поскольку после избавления от боли ему хотелось чуть ли не пробежаться.

— Школьный сторож. Держи себя в руках! — недовольно потребовал Шерлок, прекрасно понимая его желание. 

— Извини. Я просто… Последний мой личный целитель умыл руки три месяца назад. 

— Всегда считал австралийцев идиотами. Самые слабые работы в журналах. 

— Эй! Вообще-то у нас были маги, чьи портреты есть во всех учебниках мира.

— Учебниках. Учеба и наука — не совсем одно и то же, Джон. Так, тс-с! — внезапно прошипел Шерлок и втащил Джона в нишу в стене. 

Оба замерли. Откуда-то слева донеслись шаркающие шаги и старческий голос произнёс:

— Вот так, милая… Последняя тихая ночка. Скоро сюда приедут эти гадкие дети. Они принесут грязь… Они принесут много грязи… Начнут болтаться тут по ночам. Начнут вынюхивать и нарушать правила… Да, моя хорошая, заканчиваются наши тихие деньки… Взрослые по ночам спят, а эти гадкие дети…

Постепенно брюзжащий голос стал неразборчивым, а потом и вовсе стих вдали. Выждав ещё две минуты, Джон неожиданно прыснул.

— Что? — недоуменно посмотрел на него Шерлок.

— Да вот… Застряли с тобой тут, как какие-то первокурсники. Прячемся от злого преподавателя.

— Филч не преподает в Хогвартсе, он сквиб.

— Ты ведь понял, что я хочу сказать.

Выдержав паузу, Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Понял. Надо идти, Джон. На Восточное крыло Филчу понадобится минут двадцать. Нам как раз хватит, чтобы попасть в тот коридор.

— Веди.  
*** 

Ночной Хогвартс казался завораживающе чудесным. Бесшумно поворачивались лестницы, даже не думая скрипеть так, как днём, предупреждая зазевавшихся студентов. На многочисленных портретах дремали колдуны и волшебницы, похрапывая на разные голоса. Высоко, почти под крышей скользили призраки — то ускоряясь, то замирая в задумчивости. Замок жил, его сонное дыхание чувствовалось в воздухе, и Джон нет-нет да касался ладонью прохладной стены, не зная, считать ли иллюзией ощущение бьющегося сердца.

Коридор на третьем этаже ничем не отличался от других, кроме разве что солидной деревянной двери с засовом, которую Шерлок открыл обычной Алохоморой. За нею обнаружилась небольшая комнатка, в которой возле люка сидел огромный трёхголовый пёс. Ступив вслед за Шерлоком внутрь, Джон застыл.

— Вы держите в Хогвартсе цербера? — ровным тоном полюбопытствовал он, мгновенно перейдя в режим боевой готовности.

— Да. Хагрид где-то достал. Назвал его Пушком.

— Пушком.

— Ага. Но у меня он отзывается на Рэдбёрда.

Шерлок шагнул вперёд, и Джон тут же схватил его за запястье.

— Что ты задумал?

— Успокойся. Мне есть чем его порадовать. Зря я его дрессировал?

Высвободив руку, Шерлок сунул её в карман брюк и вынул небольшую шоколадную лягушку в золотистой обёртке. Развернув её, он медленно подошёл к церберу, держа лягушку на ладони.

Цербер принюхался, забил хвостом и аккуратно слизнул лакомство.

— Хороший пёс, — похвалил его Шерлок, почесывая среднюю голову за ухом и слушая довольное урчание. — Вот молодец, Рэдбёрд. Мой хороший…

Джон взирал на это с совершенно ошарашенным лицом: ещё никогда на его памяти ни один маг не приручал цербера шоколадными лягушками.

— То, что ты чего-то не видел, не значит, что это невозможно, — не поворачиваясь, прокомментировал это Шерлок.

Закончив гладить собаку, он спокойно открыл люк и оглянулся на Джона.

— Идём. Воспользуйся заклятием левитации.

— Ладно.

Всё ещё с опаской косясь на Рэдбёрда, Джон подошёл к люку и, наложив на себя чары, шагнул вниз. Вслед за ним прыгнул Шерлок. Внизу оказался довольно большой зал, за которым в дверном проёме виднелась ещё череда длинных галерей.

— Нам нужно пройти до конца? — спросил Джон.

— Да, — расправив плечи, подтвердил Шерлок и, помахав рукой тоскливо взирающему сверху церберу, решительно пошёл вперёд. — Только, я думаю, мы не всё время будем идти. 

— То есть?

Ответ на свой вопрос Джон получил в следующем зале. Здесь, у стены, стояло несколько новеньких Нимбусов. Шерлок без колебаний взял крайнюю из мётел.

— Выбирай себе и полетели.

— Ты предлагаешь…

— Да. Да, это очевидно, разве нет? — раздражённо сказал Шерлок. — Я же говорил, что не собираюсь тратить всю ночь на такую ерунду.

— Ладно.

Джон тоже взял себе метлу, любовно провёл рукой по гладкому древку и перекинул ногу. Шерлок первым поднялся в воздух.

— Ну что, наперегонки, Джон?

— Что? Нет!

— Догоняй! — крикнул Шерлок и первым рванул вперёд, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Джон примет вызов и кинется следом.  
*** 

Они мчались бок о бок, ни на миг не желая уступать. Взмывали под самый потолок и опускались почти до земли, закладывали пируэты и набирали темп. Это была самоубийственная гонка на пределе сил и возможностей, однако Джон очень давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. В последний зал они влетели одновременно и секунда в секунду коснулись самой дальней стены, после чего оба спустились на пол.

— Ничья, — протянул руку Шерлок, стараясь отдышаться.

— Пока ничья, — подтвердил Джон, пожимая её. — Это здесь?

— Ага, прямо в стене.

Пошарив ладонями по стене, Шерлок уже спустя минуту нащупал нужный камень и, надавив на него, открыл небольшой тайник. Сунув в него руку, он достал кроваво-красный камень.

— Это он и есть? — полюбопытствовал Джон, подходя ближе.

— Да. Философский камень. Теперь можно будет заняться экспериментами.

Надавив на стену ещё раз, чтобы закрыть тайник, Шерлок подкинул камень, поймал и широко улыбнулся Джону.

— Идём. У меня куча планов на него.

Довольные собой, они отошли от стены, когда…

— Далеко собрались? — послышался низкий голос, и мгновение спустя в зал ступил Северус Снейп.

Шерлок и Джон остановились, причем Шерлок мгновенно убрал руки с камнем за спину, а Джон не смог произнести ничего более вразумительного, чем: «Э-э…»

— Господа Холмс и Уотсон, — размеренно произнёс Снейп, подходя ближе и переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — По-моему, я задал вопрос.

— В спальни, — легкомысленно ответил Шерлок и, заметив недоуменный взгляд Джона, пояснил ему: — Господин директор спросил: далеко ли мы собрались? Я ответил: в спальни. Идём, Джон. 

И попытался обойти директора.

— Стоять! — приказал Снейп, даже не поворачиваясь к нему.

И Шерлок, замерев, с понурым видом вернулся обратно к Джону, который уже второй раз за ночь почувствовал себя нашкодившим первокурсником. Они оба уставились в пол.

— Что у вас в руках, профессор Холмс? — осведомился Снейп.

— Ничего.

— Могу я в этом убедиться?

Повозившись за спиной, Шерлок вытянул руки вперёд открытыми ладонями вверх.

— Очень хорошо. А теперь верните мне философский камень.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, директор, — состроил честное лицо Шерлок. — Джон, ты понимаешь, о чём он?

— _Акцио_ , камень! — спокойно произнёс Снейп, и в ту же секунду камень вылетел из-за спины Шерлока прямо Снейпу в руки. 

Шерлок тоскливо вздохнул и уставился в пол.

— Если мне не изменяет память, профессор Холмс, мы с вами уже обсуждали возможность использования этого артефакта в приготовлении зелий. И условились, что вы этого делать не будете.

— Я всё продумал! — вскинулся Шерлок и, встретившись взглядом со Снейпом, опустил глаза.

— Признаться, однако, я удивлён, что вы не залезли сюда раньше.

— Что нас выдало? — насторожился Шерлок. — Точно не портреты, не призраки. Филч нас не слышал. Тогда что?

Джон посмотрел на Снейпа, скривившего губы в самодовольной и крайне неприятной ухмылке.

— Я хочу знать: что? — настаивал Шерлок.

— Может быть, легиллименция? — предположил Джон, чем привлек к себе удивленные взгляды сразу двоих людей.

— Прошу прощения, профессор? — уточнил Снейп.

— Ну, вы же заходили к Шерлоку в кабинет. Я подумал, что вы сильный маг и могли как-то незаметно для меня… — под пристальным взглядом Снейпа Джон замолчал. — Или нет…

— Не сходится, Джон, — возразил Шерлок. — Тогда ни ты, ни я не знали, во сколько точно сюда придём. Так что же нас выдало?

— Сигнальные чары, — всё же ответил Снейп.

— Я трижды проверил коридор и комнату с люком на наличие Сигнальных чар. Я их все снял.

— Это чары на крови, — снисходительно пояснил Снейп и поднял левую руку, позволяя увидеть Шерлоку с Джоном, как на ладони всего на миг проявилась паутинка из красных тонких линий, напоминающих неглубокие порезы, и исчезла, оставив чистую кожу. 

Широко распахнув глаза, Шерлок сделал шаг вперёд.

— Я хочу этому научиться!

— Нет.

— Но это же…

— В данный момент нам нужно разобраться с вашим поведением, — хладнокровно перебил его Снейп. — Профессор Уотсон, вспомните, какие именно документы вы подписывали сегодня днём?

— Контракт со школой.

— Ещё?

— Приложение к нему, — ответил Джон, всё-таки отводя взгляд.

— В этом приложении было что-нибудь по поводу места, где мы сейчас находимся?

— Да, что сюда мне приходить запрещено.

— А иначе?..

— Контракт может быть расторгнут, — убитым голосом произнёс Джон. — Незамедлительно.

— Вот как? — вежливо удивился Снейп и скрестил руки на груди. — Выходит, вы его всё-таки прочитали и запомнили. Тогда почему же я сейчас вижу вас здесь? Вас втянул в это профессор Холмс? 

— Нет, — твёрдо возразил Джон, глядя Снейпу в глаза.

— Нет?

— Это было моё решение, господин директор. Это я попросил Шерлока провести ночную экскурсию по замку. Я же настоял, чтобы мы зашли в этот коридор. Шерлок тут ни при чём.

— Джон, что ты делаешь? — прошипел ошарашенный Шерлок.

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы бросил ему в ответ Джон и добавил уже громко, расправив плечи: — Пусть Шерлок идёт спать, он не виноват. Разбирайтесь со мной.

На этот раз молчание вышло чрезвычайно долгим. Джон мысленно успел собрать в чемодан по одной все вещи, вернуться порталом в Австралию и даже продумать разговор с Майком Стэмфордом, чтобы тот порекомендовал его в клинику Сент-Джеймса. В конце концов, в мире есть не только школа Хогвартс, а целители лишними не бывают. Вот только уходя отсюда, Джону очень хотелось на прощание сделать что-то хорошее для своего нового друга — а он сам не заметил, как стал считать Шерлока таковым. Кем-то очень близким, вроде шебутного братца на пару лет помладше, но в плане фантазии способного многим дать сто очков вперёд.

— Надеюсь только, Шерлок запишет мне рецепт усовершенствованного Болеутоляющего зелья, — нарушил тишину Джон.

— Не вижу для этого препятствий. Полагаю, сейчас мне следует пожелать вам… счастливого пути. Не так ли, мистер Уотсон? — вежливо осведомился Снейп.

И Шерлок, не выдержав, потребовал:

— Папа, прекрати!

Джону показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что?!

— Ты же не собираешься его увольнять, мы оба это знаем, — продолжил Шерлок. — Так для чего ты?..

— Я тебе всегда говорил, Шерлок, что у любого моего поступка есть причины.

— Минуточку! — вмешался Джон. — «Папа»? В каком смысле «папа»?

— Господи, Джон… — поморщился Шерлок. — Ты не мог не понять по нашему разговору в кабинете, что Северус Снейп — мой отец.

— Но ведь…

— Что? — посмотрел на него Снейп.

— Но у вас разные фамилии.

— Вообще-то, я Холмс-Снейп, — скороговоркой пояснил Шерлок. — Специально взял вторую фамилию, чтобы нас не путали в Гильдии зельеваров. Неудобно.

— Но вы не похожи!

— Зато я очень похож на свою бабушку.

— А… мама у тебя кто? — с опаской полюбопытствовал Джон. — В смысле, у тебя же есть мама?

Отец и сын переглянулись и как-то очень похоже ухмыльнулись. 

— С мамой Шерлока, профессор Уотсон, вы тоже уже знакомы, — ровным тоном сообщил Снейп. — Вы её знаете как Лили Эванс, а точнее — Эванс-Снейп. Она возглавляет клинику Святого Мунго.

— А… Точно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Джон. — Да, мы встречались на конференциях.

— И именно она дала на вас отличные рекомендации. Шерлок, — повернулся к нему Снейп. — Ты понимаешь, что она скажет, если узнает, что ты снова игнорируешь завтраки, обеды и ужины?

— Пап, пожалуйста! — взмолился Шерлок. — С завтрашнего дня я буду есть. Джон вон за этим присмотрит.

— Не сомневайтесь, господин директор, — подтвердил Джон. — У меня он точно начнёт нормально питаться. Я вам гарантирую. Если… — Джон запнулся. — Если, конечно, вы сейчас не уволите меня.

Снейп окинул его задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног, покосился на застывшего в умоляющей позе Шерлока и задрал подбородок чуть выше прежнего.

— Не уволю. У меня есть для вас обоих наказание поинтереснее.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Джон. — В смысле, я понимаю, что мы… Да. Отлично.

— Теперь объясняй! — потребовал Шерлок. — Почему ты сразу не сказал?

— Потому что профессор Уотсон должен был усвоить одну важную вещь: это очень, _очень_ плохая идея мне лгать. Даже пытаясь выгородить моего же сына.

— Я… — Джон почесал в затылке. — Я не хотел, чтобы у Шерлока были проблемы.

— Трогательно. В чём будет заключаться наказание — вы узнаете завтра. И я второй раз за сегодня рекомендую вам всё же лечь спать.

Снейп было отвернулся, чтобы уйти, но, уже перешагнув порог зала, остановился и оглянулся.

— Да, вот ещё: неплохой ментальный щит, профессор Уотсон. Но в нём всё же есть лазейки. Если хватит смелости, можете как-нибудь спросить у меня, где именно.

— Где они там? — вскинулся Шерлок. — Где?!

— А ты и сам их найдёшь, Шерлок. Доброй ночи.

И на этот раз он всё же действительно ушёл. Оставшись вдвоём, Шерлок с Джоном как-то тоскливо потоптались на месте.

— Вот тебе и настоящее ночное приключение, — вздохнул Джон.

— Да… Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось!

— Не буду.

Они снова замолчали, постояли немного в тишине, а потом, вдруг посмотрев друг другу в глаза, как-то одинаково воодушевлённо улыбнулись и развернулись к сваленным у стены двум мётлам.

— Спорим, я первым его обгоню, — предложил Шерлок.

— Идёт! — пожал ему руку Джон. — На счёт три: раз… два… вперёд!

Три минуты спустя директор Снейп лишь пожал плечами, когда над его головой со свистом промчались два профессора школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

 

**Эпилог**

Несмотря на позднее возвращение в спальню, выспался Джон просто изумительно и, открыв утром глаза, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии понежиться в мягкой постели. Он лениво думал о том, что сказать детям на первом уроке, когда дверь в его апартаменты с грохотом распахнулась, и секунду спустя в его спальню ворвался глубоко возмущенный Шерлок Холмс.

— Джон, это отвратительно! — воскликнул он, размахивая какой-то официального вида бумагой. — Это… Это ужасно! Мерзко! И я не понимаю, как ему это пришло в голову. 

— Кому пришло в голову? — уточнил Джон, садясь на постели и решив пока не выговаривать Шерлоку за вторжение без стука.

— Директору! — выплюнул это слово Шерлок.

— О. Ты уже узнал, что за наказание он нам придумал?

— Да-а… — простонал Шерлок, плюхаясь рядом с Джоном на кровать. — Наш проступок не тянул на такое…

Решив, что быстрее будет узнать самому, Джон отобрал у Шерлока свиток пергамента и вчитался в текст.

— Постой, это же…

— Приказ о нашем назначении, — мрачно подтвердил Шерлок. — С сегодняшнего дня ты становишься деканом факультета Гриффиндор вместо МакГонагалл, а я теперь слизеринский декан. Проклятие! — он врезал кулаком в деревянный столбик кровати и поморщился от боли.

— Эй, тише! — Джон взял его за руку, чтобы осмотреть костяшки, и наложил беспалочковые Заживляющие чары.

— Я семь лет вёл занятия и занимался опытами. Опыты и занятия. И теперь на меня вешают это… этих… У них же будут проблемы! — жалобно посмотрел Шерлок на Джона. — И… и родители! — с отвращением добавил он.

— Успокойся. Мне, вообще-то, тоже это предстоит, хотя я даже преподавателем не был. Может, поговорить с директором? Объяснить ему это?

— Бесполезно, — буркнул Шерлок. — Он не меняет своего мнения. Но почему всё-таки мы?! — вновь простонал он, запуская пальцы в свою и без того растрёпанную шевелюру. — За что?! 

Благодаря фиолетовому магическому кристаллу его вопль достиг ушей супругов Снейпов, расположившихся в креслах за столом в кабинете директора. Они оба неторопливо пили ароматный чай и смотрели на небольшое подобие телеэкрана в кристалле. 

— Думаешь, они справятся? — спросила Лили, с улыбкой наблюдая за принявшимся наматывать круги по спальне Джона Шерлоком. — Джон выглядит обеспокоенным, а наш сын и вовсе в панике. Никогда его таким не видела.

— Я слишком долго ждал этой возможности, Лили. И ты же знаешь: я никогда не сомневался в нашем Шерлоке.


End file.
